The present invention generally relates to the removal of particulate matter from a filter media. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a reverse pulse integrated cleaning system for removing particulate matter from a fabric filter media.
Industrial gas turbine applications utilize intake air during normal operation for combustion purposes. The intake air is drawn through the compressor where it is subsequently mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustor, providing the driving force for a turbine. Because gas turbines are essentially air breathing engines, many factors and characteristics of intake air can affect performance and overall efficiency of a gas turbine system.
Factors that may affect the performance and efficiency of a gas turbine include the temperature of the intake air, site elevation, humidity, and the presence of contaminants in the intake air flow. The presence of contaminants in particular, has a significant detrimental impact on turbine efficiency. Contaminants such as dirt, dust, and salt can cause compressor blade corrosion, erosion, and fouling where the resulting surface roughness decreases compressor air flow and efficiency. This in turn, reduces the gas turbine output and overall thermal efficiency of the system.
In order to combat the effect of contaminants on gas turbine efficiency, filtration systems are typically used to remove particulate matter from an intake air stream. These systems may feature a filter media on the upstream side of a compressor in order to capture particulate matter before it reaches the combustor. Although effective, during long periods of operation, the filter media may become saturated with particulate matter, which subsequently impedes the flow of air and creates a significant pressure drop between the upstream and downstream side of the filter media. Therefore, periodic cleaning of the filter may be necessary.
Reverse pulse cleaning systems are known in the art for removing particulate matter from saturated filter media. These systems typically have a nozzle downstream of the filter connected to an air supply, where cleaning air is provided by the air supply and directed into the filter via the nozzle in a direction opposite of intake air flow. Because obtaining uniform cleaning down the length of the filter media provides enhanced gas turbine efficiency, an apparatus that accomplishes that goal may be desirable.